Promises
by GreenEyes555
Summary: Isabella and her brother Jasper lived happily with their family in the 1800's, until Jasper dies suddenly coming home from war. At his funeral Bella is killed by a pale stranger. 100 years later they meet again, but who is stalking them? BXE
1. Broken Promises

Disclaimer- I (sadly) do not own anything.

Prologue

The rain was pouring down as I looked down upon the dirty ground.

I blocked everything out the harsh sobs coming from around me, my mother and my father clinging to each other, the minister speaking the words I had been dreading all week.

There was only one person that I needed right now and he was gone, he broke his promise, I felt a tear in my eye and my heart shatter a little more in my chest at the realisation.

I felt the familiar tingle on the back of my neck signaling to me that someone was watching me. I looked up into the woods across from me and saw a pale figure standing in the shadows, I leaned a little closer to get a better look when…

"Isabella, the ceremony is over, come along dear we are having a little reception at the Griffin's, we need to get moving" said my mother with a shake of my arm.

I sighed and looked away from the woods to my mother. My mother was 32 but didn't look a day over 20, she was beautiful, same curly brown hair as me and same deep brown chocloate eyes rimmed with red from crying the same eyes as me and my brot…. I stopped that thought before the pain came hurtling back.

My mother wasn't a very important person in society she was a seamstress and my father was an officer we weren't rich but we weren't poor we were what people call middle class. I sighed again.

"In a moment mother, I just need to say goodbye"

"RENNE!!" my father called with a wave of his hands signalling that they were now leaving, my mother looked back at me indecision clear on her face. I knew what she was worried about leaving a young girl like me all alone on an evening was not a very good idea, but I had to do this….

"It'll be alright mother, I'll meet you at the Griffin's in a half hour I promise" I pleaded

My mother must have heard the desperation in my voice as she reluctantly agreed.

"Alright" she sighed defeated " But promise me you will be carefull it will be twilight soon and you know it is not safe to stay out too late" she said

"I promise mother, I love you" I replied

" As I do you my sweet Isabella" she finished and gave me one of her classic motherly hugs before she started briskly walking after my father.

The rain was beginning to lighten now as I turned my attention back to the grounds. Everyone had left to go to the Griffin's house so I was by myself.

I walked slowly over to the stone and looked down upon the writing.

My breathing came in quick short puffs and my eyes clogged up with the tears I had yet to shed. My heart felt like it was being ripped in two. I knelt down beside the flowers and the dirt and some part of my brain reminded me that I was probably going to get a shouting at from my mother for getting one of my best dresses dirty, but at the moment I didn't care.

" Hey" I whispered quietly stroking the hard concrete.

"I'm gonna miss you" I sobbed my painful cries turned to anger as I gripped the decaying dirt between my fingers.

"you promised" I whispered my voice stedily growing with anger….

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!!!" I cried out ltting all the fustration that has been building up over the past week out on the ground beneath me.

After about ten minutes of hysterical crying and demolishing the area I gave up and my body just sagged forward.

"I love you, brother…forever" I whispered before standing up and brushing the dirt of my dress and wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

…..SNAP!!.....

I turned around as I heard the twig snap and came face to face with the person who was stood in the woods earlier.

It was a woman with straight black raven hair. Her face was pale and perfect her clothes were high class and she held herself in an arrogant manner, but it was not the clothes or her hair or the predatory smirk that froze me in place, it was the ruby red eyes glistening back at me with danger that terrified me.

I automacially took a step back and her smirk widened.

"Hello" she spoke in a bell-like voice "My name is Maria and I want you to help me" she said

I knew straight away in my mind that I should run and get out of there but some part of me told me that it was no use and a waste of time, so I stayed rooted to the spot as she slithered forward.

She walked across the empty grounds and in no time at all she was a foots step away from me.

" You know" she whispered conspiratorilly to me " you are a very beautiful girl…"

She picked up a strand of my hair and twisted it round her fingers, it took all of my will power to not flinch.

She lifted my hair to her nose and sniffed and sighed in ecsatacy.

"…. And you smell absolutely mouthwatering!"

She widened her smile and showed off all of her sharp, inhumane teeth. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a little squeak. She smiled down at me.

"Don't worry young one, it won't hurt....for that long" she replied grinning.

At an impossible speed she bent down and sunk her teeth into my neck, I had no time to move and as soon as I felt the blood leaving my veins I knew I was a goner.

She dropped me after a minute and wiped her mouth, she then leant down next to me…..

"Come on my child" she crooned "We have places to go and people to meet" Maria then proceeded to pick me up bridle style and run off into the woods in a flash of speed.

I could feel the burning creeping from my toes to me head becoming increasingly painful, black spots started to cover my vision, but I lifted my head one last time to catch a glimpse of the headstone…..

_R.I.P_

_Jasper Hale_

_1846-1863_

_Beloved son and treasured brother_

_May his spirit live on_

_I love you brother _my mind whispered before the darkness took me……


	2. Burning

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

BURNING

That's all I felt, for days, hours, minutes, seconds I don't remember how long but the fire raged on.

Maria stayed with me the whole way through, telling me that I was going to become a vampire and that I had such great potential.

Potential for what??? My mind asked me.

I despised Maria for turning me in to this inhuman creature so Instead of listening to her musings about how powerful she was going to become, I let my mind drift to happier times to help me try and forget the pain….

"_JASPER" a little girl with brown pigtails screamed._

_A few metres away a young boy with blonde curly hair was rolling on the floor laughing._

"_Jasper " the girl screamed again "You got my dress dirty, you know what mama is like, she'll murder me!" the girl whimpered suddenly fearfull._

_The little girl looked down at the floor, her lower lip trembling, Jasper stopped laughing he loved to tease his sister but he hated it when she cried. He quickly ran to her and pulled her into his arms._

"_Sssshhh" he whispered stroking her hair gently, " Don't worry sissy it's alright I'll tell mama I did it okay?" he asked her._

_Jasper was still witing for her answer when he felt something sloppy and wet slide down the back of his neck. He slowly unhinged Isabella from his arms and looked down at the little girl grinning up at him mischieviously. Jasper then lifted his hand to the back of his neck and felt around, his facial expression turned to disgust as he realised his little sister had shoved mud down his shirt._

_Jasper looked back up at the girl who was laughing hysterically._

"_You better run" he growled_

_Isabella laughed some more and turned around running in the other direction away from her brother who was just beginning to run after her….."_

HOT….HOT….HOT….HOT….HOT….HOT….HOT…HOT….HOT….HOT

The burning was still there repeatedly branding my system, I kept myself from crying out trying to keep my dignity and so that Maria wouldn't think I was weak.

"…….And then after you've done all of that, and if you're still alive I may let you go! Okay" Maria finished.

Maybe I should have listened to her, what was that she said about me dying?

Before I could let my thoughts carry on two people ran into the room, I could hear them clearly one was a woman and one was a man.

"He's escaped, miss, one minute he was helping arrange the newborns and the next he was gone out the door!" the man exclaimed in surprise

Maria cursed under her breath

"Was it just him that escaped" Maria asked in a low tone

"No miss" the girl whimpered afraid "Peter and the short woman left with him" she finished.

I felt the air move as Maria stood up and the bang that was I am guessing the girl being thrown back against the wall.

"What the hell are you two baffoons still standing her for then? GO!!, run after them bring them back NOW!!" Maria screamed

I heard the rush of air signalling that the two guests had left the room.

HOT!!!

My mind screamed at me again, I realised this time that the pain was fading from me feet and from my head but then all the pain centered around my chest and my back lifted off the bed I was on.

The pain was unbearable but I refused to make a sound, I would not give Maria the pleasure of hearing me in pain.

And then all of a sudden the pain was gone.

I opened my eys and gasped at all that was around me, I was in a room and I could see every speck of dust in the room, I could see the cobwebs that clustered in the corners, the paint peeling from the walls and all the cracks in the ceiling.

The door opened suddenly and in a movement that I could not recognise I was crouched snarling at the unarmed man at the door.

He backed away slightly when he caught sight of me, but turned and addressed Maria.

"We have to leave now ma'am" he spoke in a controlled voice and I noticed that his eyes like Maria's were red also.

"Have thy caught the escapees" Maria replied in an even tone

"No ma'am they arrived back a few minutes ago saying that another army was on it's way here and thought it would be better to tell us" he said

Maria's expression turned thoughtful for a minute before her expression hardened and she looked to me, she looked me up and down , then sighed.

"You'll have to go without training" she mused

"Tell the troops to be ready to attack in five minutes" Maria spoke to the man and waved her han dismissavely at him. The man took this as his signal to leave as he ran full speed out and started screaming …

"GET READY!!"

Maria turned back to me and dragged me out of the room and into the corridor, she continiued to then run with me until we were outside among a massive group of people with red eyes.

I knew I should have been afraid but all I could think about was the burning in my throat and Maria who was looking at me.

In the distance I could see a massive hord of people running straight towards us.

"Everbody ready" Maria screamed at our group

The other group was getting closer now…

"This is our fight!"

Their footsteps pounding into the ground….

"We shall win!"

Pounding in my ears….

Getting closer…

….Closer….

….Closer….

"Remember what I told you before" Maria whispered to me

I looked at her in shock, I hadn't been listening and she knew.

She smirked at me

"All you need to do is rip, tear and burn to pieces, remember that!" she spoke

"Rip….Tear…Burn to pieces" I mumbled

The army was basically upon us I looked to my left and everyone was snarling and growling I looke dto my right and everyone was the same, I noticed the man from befor who warned us of the attack. He grinned at me.

"Good luck sweetheart, you'll need it" he laughed

I hissed at him and he grinned again

"Welcome to the Southern Wars baby!!" he shouted before charging…….


	3. War

I would like to dedicte this chapter to Leachy-95 for being my first reviewer!!! Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Blood,Venom, screams, snarling

That was all I could hear, I was stood by myself everyone else had ran off to join the fight. The burning in my throat had lessened as the instinct for self- preservation had kicked in.

The mayhem was going on all around me. Bloodshed!

Limbs. Arms. Legs. Hands. Feet , flying everywhere.

When …Jasper had gone to war I had hoped and prayed that he would have been safe, but oh god if it was anything like this…. I stopped the thought before it could carry on.

A sound filtered through my inner musings and before I could realise what was going on I was lying on my back being bitten!

It was like being changed all over again, I quickly drew my legs up to my chest and kicked with all my might, I felt the vampire go flying and saw it hit a tree about three hundred yards away. Before it had the chance to get up I was over there stood on top of it ripping off it's limbs and shredding them to pieces.

After around five minutes I looked down at the remains of the vampire and stepped back in shock. The vampire must have only been around my age, I looked down at my hands covered in marks and venom, disgusted with myself. The remains of the vampire started to move and I remembered what Maria said to me….

_RIP, TEAR, BURN TO PIECES…_

I gathered up the remains as fast as I could without looking at them fearing that I would be sick, and threw them on a nearby fire.

Maria was stood by the fire and as she saw me throw the remains away she smirked at me and turned round to carry on watching the battle.

I felt the anger seep to the surface.

She had ruined my brothers funeral.

She had changed me into a killer.

She had recuited me to fight in a war.

She stood there whilst her men were dieing around her.

She was a coward!

I felt myself crouch into my predatory stance and before she had the chance to defend herself I was on her back biting down as hard as I could.

Maria struggled back ruthlessly, but I was winning.

The little wrestle between me and Maria continued for another few minutes until…

And then for the first time in my life I wished I had shorter hair. Maria reached behind me and grabbed my hair and swung me into a nearby tree. I smashed through about three trees before I flipped backwards and landed like a cat on one of the branches.

Cool. I thought to myself, then I looked up and smirked at Maria. She let out an ear splitting shriek and charged at me.

We both reached each other at the same time I had grabbed her elbow and yanked whilst she had sunk her teeth into my arm and bitten down.

Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark I thought.

I ripped and her arm came away easily, her expression was a mix of anger and disbelief, I knew what she was thinking how could a new born like me harm and attack her, an experienced fighter like that.

Although after about a minute of her looking at me that way I realised that she wasn't lookig at me, she was looking behind me slightly shaking her head and her arms trembling.

It took me a few moments to realise that all the fighting had stopped around me and that it was silent.

I looked around in shock as Maria grabbed her arm back and lithely jumped away running at full speed away from a danger that I was still not aware of.

I looked around the battlefield several fires were lit up brightly burning and limbs covered the grounds. There was venom splashed everywhere.

I heard the gasps echo from all around me and whispers erupt. My frustration was building, what in the world was going on?

No sooner as that thought had entered my head across the field through the mist and the fog nine figures glided smoothly across the wasteland in our direction. I heard the whispers around me….

……….Volturi…………

……………..royalty…………

………..Aro………….

………..Cauis…………Marcus……

……..holy crap…..

The whispers stopped as the 'Volturi' stopped about fifty feet away from us.

A pale white man with chalky skin and pale red hollow eyes stepped forward clasping his hands together and grinning slightly spoke.

"Would someone like to tell me who your creator is" he asked. whispers of defiance shot through the crowd "Before I have to force it out of you" he carried on in a deadly voice

No one spoke and everyone held the ground I could see the people glance at each other from the corner of their eyes, but I concentrated on the area looking for an escape route.

The head vampire sighed and nodded his head as though he had come to a decision.

He looked throught the crows his beady eyes evaluating everyone and his eyes passed over me.

YES!!!!!!

My mind whispered in shock, he had under estimated me as a weak newborn girl.

The vampire's eyes landed on a small young boyish vampire near the front. He looked to be around thirteen.

"Come here boy" the young boy didn't move, he looked terrified the vampire motioned with his fingers." Hurry up boy, it won't hurt I promise"

The boy stepped forward doubtfully, he walked up towards the head vamp. The head vampire motioned for him to hold his hand out palm forward and the young boy complied.

As soon as thehead vampire's hand touched the boy's, the vampire's head fell back.

I was confused what was going on? Was it a strange greeting? A sign of death?

I did not know, but all to soon time was up, the boy was sent back to his place and the head vampire turned to his subjects and oredered them to find 'Maria'.

I mentally gasped how could he have known to look for Maria?

The head vampire turned back to us and bowed his head in greeting…

"My name is Aro, young one's" people who didn't know who he was before certainly knew now as numerous people took steps back and gasped again.

I was still confused, who was this Aro? What is a volturi?

One of Aro's men smirked at us all. I took an immediated dislike to him.

He had the same chalky white skin as Aro and had snowy white hair, with the same milky red eyes.

He glanced at me when he saw me watching him… he grinned, and bowed his head forward in greeting, I saw his eyes appraising me.

I reaverted my attention back to Aro before I could myself into even deeper mess.

He sighed and looked us all once over, before he turned back to his guarg and glided over to them.

The rest of us who were just stood there looked around in shock.

What was happenning ? I thought

I overheard what they were talking about from here….

……just get rid of them…..

…..such a waste……..

…….destroy……

…….the girl…….

The one with the snowy hair and sickly skin looked at me possessively.

……MINE!!......

….special…..

Before my mind could catch up with my body my feet were moving backwards, running at top speed in the other direction. I could hear the protests and the sound of feet following me but I was faster.

Where to go?where to go?

My mind wondered I couldn't go home it woul put my parents in danger and I didn't want that. So I kept running.

Running as fast as I could, with no where to go in the world, totally alone…..

Alone…….

**Hey guys, this is my first story as you all know but, im getting about 150 hits but only 5 reviews, so im going to say until I get 15 reviews im not going to update **

**Plz review and jasper and edward will come in quicker **

**GreenEyes 555**


	4. New Start

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

A/N- Before I continue I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews especially SilverSpirit101 (you really helped thanks!).

100 Years later…..

I was in my car on the way to a new little town in Washington called Forks. I hated the fact that as soon as I settled down into one place I had to uproot and move because I couldnt age and started to look suspicious!

This time I have decided to go back to school. I haven't been to school for a while, previously I was teaching psycology at a university in England, but people begin to notice that you never age after a while and start to question it.

My last day at the university was yesterday and I said goodbye to the few friends I had (that didn't mind my looks and freakiness). I couldn't believe in all my years that some people were jealous of me!

…Jealous!.... my mind scoffed

How could people be jealous of a cold, hard inhuman killer that was all alone.

Alone. The word echoed in my head sending a little pang running through my heart.

In my mind i looked back through all the things that have happened since that fateful day with The Volturi…

_100 years ago….._

_I was running away as fast as my body would let me, I could hear the footsteps following me getting slower and slower, more faint until they finally stopped._

_I guessed that I had run around 300 miles, but I wasn't so sure. I ran about another 200 miles just in case any one was still around, then I stopped and sat down on a boulder._

_I couldn't believe what was happening, I was nearly murdered by a hord vampires whom were killing their own kind!_

_There were times like this where I wished Jasper was still here, he could always calm me down and help me figure out my problems._

_First things first I said to myself, that burn in my throat has to go.._

_The burning in my throat had increased since I was born or reborn whatever you want to call it._

_My hand reached up to grasp my throat and rub, I knew enopugh about vampires from mother and father to know that they killed humans, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't live with peoples deaths on my concionscience._

_I wandered a little further into the woods before lying down on a patch weeds and staying there for a few hours._

_A little while later a rabbit hopped near me, I had a feeling that it wouldn't come near me if I was moving around. The rabbit stopped a few feet away and started sniffing my hair. I could smell the blood running through it's veins and before I knew what was happening, my hands were around it's neck, snapping it and draining it completely._

_At first I was disgusted with myself. How could I kill such an innocent creature? But then I realised that I had an alternative to killing humans!!_

From then on I had been feeding from animals and my eyes had turned a weird golden colour instead of the ruby red eyes of the real killers.

I suspose I was proud of myself because I had neve killed a human in my entire existence and I knew deep down that my family would be proud of me aswell.

My family….

I had just passed the sign that welcomed me to Washington state as I was forced to dredge up the memories of my mother and father.

I remember after I had fed I had gone looking for my family, I knew that I could never live with them again, but I just wanted to see them one last time….

_100 years ago…_

_I jumped from fence to fence until I was in the shadows behind my house. I took a moment to catch my breath and relax before I peeked in to the window on the first floor._

_The county sherrif was sat there with my parents whom were crying there eyes out. I guessed that the sherrif had told them the news of my disapearence. _

_My heart was reaching out to my parents, I could feel the need to go and comfort my mother and hug and kiss my father, to tell them that I was okay but I resisted I knew that it would do more harm then good._

_My father suddenly leant forward and started gasping for breath, the sherrif and mother were trying to get him to respond but it wasn't working. I had to physically dig my fingers into the tree to stop me from moving. My fathers face was now turning a purple colour and my mother was screaming at the sherrif to help him through her tears. I suddenly realised that I could not cry, all that was coming out were tearless sobs. My fathers gasping soon turned into little puffs until he completely collapsed._

_My mother was hysterical she was beating him on the chest, pounding his back and screaming at the sherrif to help._

_It was such a sad scene and has scarred my memory since_

I came out of my thoughts as I realised that, I had just passed the sign indicating that we had entered Forks.

I drove round for a few minutes before I reached the house I had brought. Apparently the previous police chief had lived here before he died.

I went inside and quickly unpacked my belongings before going out for a quick hunt.

When I got back I realised that it was a few hours till dawn and that I started school in a few hours.

I had to admit I was nervous, I was naturally shy and nervous person, so even though I was a vampire I was still very self-concious, but I was still mischeavious.

I remember when Jasper and I were little I always used to pull pranks on him, he was so easy to tease.

I though laughing softly, out of everyone in my family I missed my brother the most. I went back a few times to check on my mother after my fathers death, she had a hard time coping but a few years later she remarried to a Duke named Phillip. A few years later they died happily together of old age.

I was pulled out of my musings as the alrm rang to signal that it was seven am, and that it was time for me to start getting ready for school.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a snug jumper and threw on my shoes and jacket before going for another hunt and getting in my car.

My car.

I loved my car, it was a lambourghini and it was electric blue. I thought it looked amazing and as soon as I saw it I knew it was the car I was going to buy.

I pulled into the old, dreary parking lot and stopped the engine. As I got out of the car I could hear the people around me go silent and then with a sudden fury whispers erupting from everywhere.

…..beautiful….

…..new…..Isabella…..

……plasic surgery…..

….looks like ……Cullens….

I wondered idily for a moment who the Cullens were and why people would link me with them before shaking the thoughts of and walking into the main office.

Before I stepped inside I stopped as I smelt a strange scent, it smelled different to the humans and slightly familiar, but I shrugged it off and carried on.

As I entered I stole a glance around and noticed it looked like every other school's office looked like, the desk with the secretay behind, the old peeling wall paper, the weird, dying plants placed halphazardly around the room.

I walked up to the woman at the front desk and shot her a smile before speaking..

"Hi, my name is Isabella Whitlock and I would like to pick up my schedule"

The woman looked momentarily dazed, before she shook her head and shuffled some papers about and handed me my schedule.

"Here Is your schedule sweetheart,and if you need any help around just come and see me okay dear" she smiled warmly.

I nodded at her and turned back down the corridor.

I ignored everyones stares and whispers and looked down at my schedule.

1st Period Calculus- Mr. Varner, room 25

2nd Period Art- Mrs. White, room 37

3rd Period English- Mrs. Gonzalez, room 11

4th Period- LUNCH

5th Period Biology- Mr. Banner, room 74

6th Period Gym- Coach Clapp, gym

I sighed I still hated gym, I was un co- ordinated as a human, and now that I am a vampire my balanced has improved but my dislike for sports hasn't.

My morning classes past quickly with barely anyone talking to me, they were probably too intimidated to come up to me or in the girls cases too jealous.

In my english class I was seated next to a bushy haired girl called Jessica who told me to call her Jess.

'Jess' the proceeded to tell me all about the people of Forks High and continued to offer me a seat with her at lunch.

I agreed reluctantly and mentally sighed at the idea of eating human food.

As we were walking towards the cafeteria, a blonde haired boy came strutting up to us and introduced himself.

"Hello ladies" he tried to say in a sultry tone, but came out more as a cough.

"My names Mike and I haven't ahd the pleasure of meeting you yet Isabella" Mike said pointedly.

I sighed and looked at him.

"Hi" I said

Jessica then quickly caught Mikes attention as we strolled into the cafeteria.

I thought for a moment that I smelled that same strange smell from this morning but I shrugged it off agin. Mybe something was wrong with me, I wondered as we entered the the cafeteria.

The smell came back again one hundred times stronger and looked to the cause of it.

I gasped and four heads snapped up in surprise and I found myself sinking into four warm pools of gold.

The same gold eyes I have…

Vampires!

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing because you all helped me with this chapter…**

**The next chapter I will introduce the Cullens (Edward and Jasper) so the faster you review the faster you'll see Edward and Jasper.**

**GreenEyes 555**


	5. Vamps!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything =[

No way… my mind stuttered in shock

I stood rooted to the spot gazing at the four creatures that were looking right back at me in shock….until I felt a sharp tug on the sleeve of my sweater

"Come on Bella, I want you to meet everyone" Jessica spoke quickly dragging me to the lunch queue.

I put random food on my tray because I knew that if I didn't some jealous shallow minded girl would make up a rumor about me having an eating disorder.

I shuddered at the stares I could feel penetrating my back.

Jessica grabbed my arm once again as I payed for my wasted food, and sat me down at a table in the middle of the room. As soon as we sat down the entire table's eyes snapped towards us.

"Guys this is Bella, she's new" Jessica said excitedly

"Hi, Bella" "Hey", "yo" a chorus of replies came flying at me all at once. I winced slightly.

I tried to smile over the ringing that was still in my ears from my sensitive hearing.

I was about to speak when I felt a tingling sensation in my head, like someone was trying to pry their way in.

I strengthened my shield automatically and pulled it in closer to give it more power. I could still feel the little tendrils trying to find a hole in my shield, this went on for another five minutes before they creeped back to the shadows where they came from.

I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know that I was holding and tried to get back into the conversation.

"…La Push beach Friday, you in guys?" I heard Mike say

Everyone said yes and Mike looked to me for an answer, I could tell the first time I saw Mike that he had a crush on me and I didn't want to get his hopes up, but turning down a social opportunity would just make me seem weird and make me stick out.

"Sure Mike" I replied reluctantly and internally sighed when I saw his face light up.

The conversation then split up into little groups and I took my time to look round the cafeteria, but before long my eyes drifted back to the table with the four vampires.

I looked at each one of them closely, one was big and burly and looked like he could be a wrestler he was grinning from ear to ear and looked like a little child on Christmas day, he had his arm wrapped around possibly the most beautiful woman I had seen (apart from my mother) she had long flowing blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and the body of a model. She was sat staring out the window picking her nails. The next was a short pixie like girl with a small spiky hair cut; she was dressed uniquely and also had the body of a model, she was bouncing in her chair with a grin on her face.

I finally came to the last vampire and he was beautiful, he had an auburn/copper mixed shade of hair and you could see through his shirt the slight defined shape of his muscles.

The problem that attracted me to these beautiful creatures was that they all had gold eyes, which meant that they kept the same diet as me. In all my hundred years of being a vampire I had never once ran into other vampires with the same 'vegetarian' diet as me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jessica started waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Their the Cullen's" she said with a nod of her head in the vampires direction. I inwardly jumped for joy because I at least had a little information on them now.

"The big one's Emmet and he's with the blonde that's Rosalie, then there's the little one that's Alice and she's with Jordan or Jack or something and he left just before lunch wasn't feel well and lastly there's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous but he doesn't date so don't waste your time" she said a bit bitterly towards the end.

I laughed quietly and wondered idly when he had turned her down.

The conversation was boring from then on and just consisted of small talk, I honestly didn't know why I was trying to make friends with these people because I could tell by the way most of these children talked and acted that they were arrogant and selfish.

The bell rang once again signaling that it was time for biology. I stood up slowly in no hurry to get to class and started the trek across the buildings.

I took a few deep breaths before I went into the classroom trying to calm myself and then stepped inside.

The class was still getting settled and the teacher was just about to start teaching. The teacher was stood with his back to me writing on the board, but as soon as he heard the door open and realized that I was going to disrupt the beginning of his lesson I felt the irritation roll off him in ways.

The teacher turned around and was about to lecture me for disrupting his lesson when he got a good eyeful of me, I could tell that he was attracted to me by my vampire looks and by the look on his dazed face he was going to start drooling before the lesson had finished.

I cleared my throat.

The teacher flushed and introduced himself as Mr. Banner and pointed me to a seat at the back of the room, I turned around to go to my seat when I realized that the tables were set in pairs and that I would have a lab partner.

My head snapped to the back of the classroom hoping with all my heart that it was not Mike Newton as i knew he was in this class, but I couldn't deal with his cheesy pick up lines and annoying looks.

I sighed when I noticed that Mike was sat next to I think it was Eric who was introduced to me at lunch, but my posture tensed when I realized who I was sat next to.

Edward Cullen.

I finally found my feet and starting walking towards my seat fully aware of the stares I was getting from the whole class including the teacher.

I had to admit it was a bit flattering but I felt more embarrassed instead of flattered and almost thanked god when I was sat in my seat and Mr. Banner finally came to his senses and started the lesson on Osmosis.

I looked across the left and found myself falling deep into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen. I could get a better look at him up close, his bronze hair had that perfected feel to it, which looked like it should take hours to do but you knew straight away it was natural. His beautiful golden eyes which looked so much like mine held wonder and confusion when he looked at me.

And then I could feel it again and, the little tendrils slowly poking around my shield looking for an entry, and just like that I knew that it was Edward.

I looked back at him and saw him staring at me with that same confused and frustrated face.

The little tendrils started to get more frustrated adding more pressure in some places. I had, had enough.

"Stop it" I hissed quietly so that only vampires could hear.

He looked at my surprised and yet again confused and frustrated, I got the feeling that he wasn't used to being confused and he didn't like it.

"I'm not doing anything" he spoke back defiantly

I looked at him disbelieving

"Yes you are, whatever you're trying to do with my head stop it, it won't work" I replied

He looked at my shocked and then slowly I felt the tendrils drift back again to their rightful owner whom I could now call Edward.

"I'm sorry, I'm Edward Cullen" he said politely

"Apology accepted" I smiled and he smiled back

"My names Isabella Whitlock" he smiled at me again, glad to see that I was opening up.

He opened his mouth as if to say something else….

"Mr. Cullen and Miss. Whitlock I would appreciate it if you could keep the flirting out of the classroom"

If I was still human I would have blushed and from the look on Edwards face I bet he would've too.

The whole class had turned their eyes on us by then and I could tell that they were shocked as I remembered what Jess said earlier about Edward not dating, and now here we were and everyone thinks weir flirting.

I giggled a bit at the shocked faces.

And once Mr. Banner had continued with his lesson Edward ripped a piece of paper from a notebook scribbled something on it and slid it across to me.

**What was so funny?- E**

I laughed a little under my breath again and shook my head before scribbling down my answer and sliding it across to him.

**I was laughing at their shocked faces- B**

He laughed quietly as he read it, before his face became blank and he looked like he was zoning out. I was about to nudge him when he scribbled down something else and slid it back across to me.

**What are you doing tonight? My sister wants you to come round, meet the family and talk- E**

I looked at the paper again;

He wanted me to go round to his house, by myself facing a coven of vampires

Why did he call his coven his family?

When did he talk to his sister about this?

There were too many questions and I was too curious for my own good.

**Sure, where do you live?**

He looked at me in surprise, I just grinned at him.

**I'll drive you; Alice can take you car- E**

Oh no he didn't!

**I'll drive you, no one touches my baby!- B**

He laughed again and the bell rang, I packed all my things away and turned to face him.

He was already done and just looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked wondering.

He just shook his head and smiled softly at me

"It doesn't matter, I'll meet you outside your car after gym" he replied

I looked at him suspiciously, not liking that he was not answering my questions.

He grinned at me again, damn that crooked grin it was making me weak at the knees.

"Okay, I'll see you later then" I said and turned to leave

"Bye Isabella" he whispered my name falling from his lips like honey.

I glanced at him one more time, before walking to gym with a new bounce in my step and a cheesy smile on my face.

**How was that?**

**Come on guys review and next chapter…. Drum roll please…….. Jasper will enter!!!**

**I know, but you guys gotta review, so press the button for more Edward and Jasper.**

**And can you guys please check out my other story The Hell That Is my life because I've got no reviews and I don't know whether its good or not….**

**So plz review =]**


	6. Happy? what's that

Disclaimer- I don't own anything =[

JPOV (bet you weren't expecting that)

I couldn't take it.

I ran as fast as I could through the woods till all my surroundings just looked like little blurs.

As I ran I reminisced ….

I didn't know why today was the day I decided to break down, the date wasn't for another few weeks.

_I remember clearly being sat in class next to Emmett listening to the childish gossip around me, mostly centered on some new student. I laughed quietly at the scandalous accusations._

_Apparently the new student was here alone, so to some of the students at Fork's high she had killed her parents or she was running from her boyfriend._

_I laughed at the musings of the children and noticed Emmett out of the corner of my eye trying to open his pen. _

_I sighed, I loved Emmett as a brother I seriously do but sometimes he's so immature it's unbelievable._

"_Emmett, you click the pen down to start writing, there is no lid" I said slowly as if talking to a child._

_He looked at me doubtfully and clicked the pen instead of trying to pull it, the pen started working and his face lit up._

"_Thanks Jazz, I owe you one" he said still drawing and I was glad because he couldn't see me wince when he said Jazz, only one person used to call me that but…._

_I stopped thinking and tried to concentrate on Calculus. Whist Emmett was drawing vulgar pictures of Rosalie._

I stopped running when I realized that I was going to run myself out of the country and sat down on a boulder nearby.

It was hard enough being an empath and controlling everyone's emotion as well as trying to keep up with my own.

None of the my present family knew about my past except for I was changed and involved in the Southern Wars, I don't know why I haven't told them it just feels to personal to let go.

I could see her know her little pigtails flowing in the wind, little cheeks rosy red from laughing, pale from being sick, wet with tears from having to say goodbye to me.

I let the memories consume my thoughts…..

"_Jazzy" I heard the high-pitched squeal as I picked her up off the floor and twirled her around above my head._

"_Jazzy" she giggled again "it tickles" she laughed_

_I threw her up in the air enjoying the little squeak that escaped from her mouth before she landed perfectly in my arms._

_I looked down at her memorizing every curve of her face knowing that I was being forced to go to war soon._

_It was tradition that when all boys turned seventeen they signed up and if their name is picked then they have to go to war. Lucky me my name was picked._

"_Jazzy, why you so sad?" Bells asked _

_I looked down at her face and saw that her little nose was scrunched in confusion and that her little doe eyes were looking at me with worry._

_I grinned trying to push my thoughts away and enjoy my time with my sis whist I had it._

_I turned my grin on her and she looked even more confused as I nipped her nose._

"_I just stole your nose" I smirked at her, and did the trick with my forefinger and thumb to make it look like her nose._

_Bella gasped in horror_

"_Give it back Jazzy!" she shouted _

_I ran out the back door into the garden and heard the little patter of feet trying to catch up, I smiled in contentment, I was so happy……_

Happy…. My mind echoed.

If I wasn't an empath I don't think I would've believed in happiness at this point.

The wind picked up around me and blew the scent of a herd of deer to me.

I got to my feet and ran after the deer knowing full well that I wasn't going back to school this afternoon; Alice will have seen my decision.

I felt bad that I hadn't told Alice about my past, I knew that she was my mate and that she cared for me but it was to painful to tell.

Luckily Alice loved me enough to wait.

The scent of the deer grew stronger, so I increased my speed and thought one last thing before I made my mind concentrate on the deer.

_I love you Isabella forever._

**Surprised!**

**I know this isn't a long chapter I just thought that we should get a little inside look into how Jasper is doing before the big meeting!! **

**I wrote a one shot for Valentine's Day it's an Edward/Bella story so if you want to check it out and tell me what you think….**

**Okay guys well that's it for this chapter, review and I might slip in a bit of E/B fluff next chapter.**

**xoxo**


	7. The Cullens

Disclaimer- I don't own anything =[

BPOV

I was jittery all the way through gym. I couldn't concentrate on the activities we were playing, I think it was badminton.

Mike Newton was also disappointed from my lack of attention. I couldn't distinguish between what I was feeling, I was nervous and excited.

I had never met a vampire coven before other than The Volturi, but they were all terrible memories.

I also realized that I was excited to see Edward again, which was surprising since I've only had one real conversation with each other.

Maybe we could get to know each other……. I cut that thought of before it escalated because I knew deep down that they were never going to stop searching for me and that I would never put Edward's coven in danger purposefully. 'They were too strong and 'they' were never going to give up.

The bell rang signaling the end of gym, so I walked to the changing rooms quickly ignoring Mike's attempts at conversation and trying to forget the ugly thoughts that were passing through my head before.

After I had finished changing, ignoring the stares I was receiving I hitched my bag over my shoulder and made my outside to Edward's car.

EPOV

There was something about Isabella Whitlock that intrigued me.

I don't know what it was that has me thinking about the girl, maybe the fact she is a vampire, or that she's by herself and I can't read her thoughts.

That particular fact intrigued me, i had never in all my years as a vampire met someone who i couldn't read. It was fascinating and also terribly annoying, i realised whilst talking to her how much i usually rely on my mind-reading, it was like a breath of fresh air not being able to hear all the thoughts in her head, but this time it felt like a bitter breath of fresh air as i wanted, no needed to hear her thoughts like i needed blood!

What was it about her that made me feel like this? i questioned yself

_ Maybe because she's beautiful_ my mind whispered…

Where did that come from, I have only known her a few hours?

I sighed as I sat down in Spanish and realized that Jaspers seat was empty.

It was always this time of year Jasper would get really depressed and would barely communicate with anyone.

I remember trying to get into his head to see what makes him so upset, but all there is, is flashbacks of a little girl with pig tails in laughing.

Over the years I've summarized that it must be his sister, but no one is sure not even Alice his wife.

Jasper has always been the most reclusive member of the family, no one really knows Jaspers background from when he was human as he's never spoken about it and is very good blocking certain memories that he doesn't want me to see.

As a family we have all supported each other and tried to help each other with all our pasts, except Jasper.

I know for a fact that every time this time of year comes round everyone feels sorry for Jasper and wishes they could help because they don't like seeing him in pain (even Rosalie sometimes!).

Emmett sat down in the seat on the opposite side of me and looked to where Jasper usually sits and shook his head before turning back to me.

_He's gone somewhere hasn't he _Emmett thought

I nodded my head at him in silent agreement

_Have you read his thoughts, you know see what his problem is?_ Emmett questioned.

I shot him a look and he sighed.

_I know you don't like invading his privacy, but when he's depressed and when he can't control his emotions he makes us depressed too._

I shrugged and turned back towards the teacher who was trying to teach us how to tell people where we live.

I looked up at the clock and realized that we had another forty minutes left of class.

I sighed in aggravation knowing that I had to wait to see Bella again.

I was surprised at how frustrated I was with how slow the clock was going, you would have thought being a vampire for a hundred years would have helped me learn the art of patience.

Apparently not!

After thirty five long agonizing minutes the teacher let us go early.

"Emmett, when you get home can you tell Esme that we are having a guest over" I questioned

He looked at me funny, because we didn't usually have guests, were vampires for god's sake!

"Sure bro, who is it?" he asked

"Isabella Whitlock" I replied

My thoughts now centering on the brown haired beauty from earlier.

Emmett chuckled and I looked at him in surprise.

"daydreaming about the girl all ready eddie?" he asked again with a chuckle.

I was about to reply when the rest of the students came piling out of the school with my family included.

"Sure Eddie, I'll tell Esme, you bringing a vampire for tea!" he exclaimed laughing.

My family looked at us oddly.

"I'll explain it all on the way there" Emmett said leading my family to his jeep.

I stood by my Volvo watching my family leave the car park, lost in my thoughts until….

"Hey" I heard a heavenly voice say from beside me

I turned round and there stood Bella in all her beauty.

"Hey" I replied thoroughly dazed

"Are you okay?" she asked looking at me closely

"Yeah, sure I'm fine" I said waving away her concerns, knowing that if I was still human I would be blushing.

She looked at me unsurely for a second before shrugging and looking at my car.

"Nice car" she said whistling through her teeth.

"You like cars?" I asked surprised

She whipped her head round to look at me

"Yeah, have you got a problem with that" she asked defensively

I was shocked before I realized the meaning behind my words, she probably thought that I thought she was dumb or too stupid to know about cars.

"Oh no! I meant that I was surprised that someone like you knew something about cars" I said in a rush and then mentally kicked myself as I replayed my words in my head.

She looked even more insulted now; Bella placed her hands on her hips and cocked her hips to one side slightly making her look even more beautiful.

"What do you mean someone like me!" she exclaimed

I sighed I may as well admit the truth…

"Someone beautiful like you" I mumbled under my breath hoping that she wouldn't hear me but vampire hearing…..damn it!....

"Oh" she mumbled looking surprised and slightly flattered "Thank you" she whispered gratefully.

She looked up at me then with those wide golden eyes pleading with me, something about the expression seemed familiar to me…..Alice! Alice used 'puppy dog eyes' to get what she wants.

"What do you want" I asked wearily

She looked up at me from under her eyelashes

"Can I please drive your car back to your house?" she pleaded

MY CAR!!! She wanted to drive my car, I never let anyone drive my car other than me, but somehow in the space of a few hours this girl had a strange hold on me.

I nodded my head slowly almost unwillingly and handed her my keys.

she squealed happily and I knew then that I had made the right decision because I would do anything to make her that happy again and again and again......

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you!" she said bouncing up and down

She leant forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running around the other side of the car and getting in the driver's side.

I couldn't move I was frozen, it was as if that one little kiss on the cheek sent thousands of lightning bolts running through my body, I slowly lifted my hand up to my cheek and held it there willing the feeling to stay forever.

I heard the whooshing of the car window…

"Come one Edward, I thought we had to be at your house" she said obviously excited at the prospect of driving my car.

I shook the previous thoughts out of my head and got into my Volvo.

She looked up at me grinning and I found myself smiling back.

She started the engine up.

"You might want to put your seat belt on" she said casually

I looked at her in shock.

"Bella I'm a vampire and I enjoy speed I think I will be fine" I said

She looked at me then grinning madly

"Well don't say I didn't warn you then!" she said half laughing

I was suddenly unsure especially as she peeled out of the lot the tires squealing along the road at her speed…..

................................7 mins later.................................................

As soon as the car skidded to a stop in the driveway at our house I flung myself out of the car.

Bella started laughing and soon the whole family excluding Jasper as he wasn't back yet were laughing at me, because Alice filled them in.

I scowled and Bella came up to me and patted my head.

"I don't want to say I told you so" she said grinning

"Then don't" I replied

She just laughed at me again and turned towards my family and looking at them unsurely.

I got up sensing her discomfort

"Bella, this is my family Esme, Carlisle and you already know Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and you'll be able to meet Jasper when he comes home" I said

I didn't miss the wince that went through Bella as I said Jaspers name and wondered what caused that.

But before I could ponder it any further Esme came up and hugged Bella.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella" Esme said happily

Bella hugged Esme back in daze and Carlisle came forward calmly and shook Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said smiling warmly

Bella smiled back noticeably getting more comfortable, which surprisingly relaxed me and i rejoiced in my head at the thought of Bella liking my family!

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle, you have a wonderful family" Bella said happily.

Emmett came bounding up with Rosalie trailing behind him and caught Bella up in a big bear hug.

"Bella" he exclaimed happily

Bella laughed

"Hey Emmett" she said as soon as Emmett let her down.

Rosalie stepped forward and smiled at Bella

"Hey I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose" she said and hugged Bella as all of us looked on in amazement at Rosalie being nice.

She looked up at us all the silence then.

"What" Rosalie asked "Can't I be nice sometimes? I like Bella and she likes cars like me!" Rosalie said

Bella smiled at Rosalie's revelation and i could tell that they would be friends.

Alice came bounding forward then and hugged Bella so tightly that her hugs probably rivaled Emmett's.

Bella hugged her back anyway.

"Hi I'm Alice, but you probably all ready knew that, oh wow you are really beautiful we're going to be best friends, oh we can go shopping I think blue's your color! We're going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed all in one breath.

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over and Bella looked at me questionably.

I leant down and whispered in her ear.

"She's just having a vision, Alice can see the future" Bella looked at me amazed and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked just then.

Again I was broken away from Bella's beauty as Alice squealed happily and dragged Bella's wrist to the edge of the woods where the family followed.

"Come on Bella, you can meet my husband Jasper"

Again I noticed Bella wince at the name and Rosalie look at me in question along with Esme, Carlisle and Emmett, but I just shrugged at them letting them know that I didn't know.

We heard the rustling of the leaves signaling that Jasper was here and as soon as he came into the clearing Alice was in his arms.

"Jasper you have to meet our new friend Bella!" Alice exclaimed loudly and funnily I noticed Jasper wince at the name.

Alice jumped out of his arms after a quick peck on his cheek and out of the way so Bella and Jasper could see each other.

Almost simultaneously Bella and Jasper sucked in unnecessary breaths.

"Jazzy?" Bella whispered looking broken and sounding nearly in tears

"Bells?" Jasper whispered back uncertainly…….

**Wow cliffy!  
Sorry guys about the late update but it was my birthday on Friday!! Yay!**

**Well that's it for this chapter Jasper and Bella have finally met!**

**What do you guys think review or PM me if you have any ideas you would like for me to include.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think review!!!**

**And I've also got a new poll up in my profile I want to know whether I should bring Jacob into this story…. Yes/no? Tell me what you think.**

**Xoxo**


	8. La Push

**Soooooo Sorry for the wait, I have had such a bad week! I've had two science exams, a math's exam and a ten hour art exam!!**

**Hopefully this chappy will make it up to you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything = (**

There were some moments in life when you wife that you could just freeze time so that everything could leave you alone for a moment….

Know that feeling? This was one of those moments.

I sat on my bed at my new house gasping for unnecessary breath; I couldn't believe what had just happened my brother was still alive?

Impossible, my mind shot back, but was it?

.............Ten hours ago………….

"_Jazzy" I whispered fearing that if my voice went any higher he would dissapear._

"_Bells?" the familiar man across from me whispered back uncertainly,_

_Suddenly I felt the strong, familiar arms wrap round me and I buried my head into his shoulder as my body shook with tearless sobs._

_We stayed like that frozen for I don't know how long, I could see the Cullen's in my peripheral vision and noticed that everyone looked confused except for Alice who looked slightly jealous._

_As my thoughts caught up with my body the anger started to build up in my chest and the familiar arms left me once again._

_I kept my eyes to the ground trying to control my anger without anyone noticing, I came to the realization that I was fighting a losing battle as I could feel the anger seeping over the edges, flowing from me in waves of fury._

_I could feel Jasper back away from me slowly…_

"_You…." My voice broke the silence and I could tell everyone was surprised by how much venom was in my voice._

"_You left! You broke you promise…" I said my voice rising higher towards the end_

_Jasper put his palms up in front of him as a sign of peace…_

"_Bells…" he said trying to explain, but I interrupted him_

"_NO! You left me I was alone! I had no one!" I screamed at him my fists balling up in rage_

"_I didn't know" he whispered back sounding pained_

"_If I could go back and cha….." he started but I interrupted him once again._

"No!!!_That's the problem, you can't change it, you still broke your promise and I am still ALONE!!" I screamed my body heaving from the mix between pain and rage._

_The pain over took the rage and my body curled in on itself as I started sobbing._

_I could see jasper step hesitantly forward with his arm outstretched but I flinched away from him and stumbled back a few steps into Edward who held me stable. _

_It was silent for a few moments whilst Edward held me and Alice went over to comfort Jasper._

_The silence drew on until someone could cut the tension with a knife._

_Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him._

"_I think we should take this inside and then we can all explain ourselves" he spoke calmly reassuring me instantly but i could detect the subtle notes of curiosity in his tone that suggested he would like to discover more on the subject. _

_Emmett and Rosalie entered the house first followed by Carlisle and Esme and the Jasper and Alice and finally me and Edward._

_Everyone sat down in the dining room with their partners which left me and Edward to sit next to each other, not that I minded. _

"_If someone could please explain what is going on I'm sure we would all be thankful" Esme spoke kindly sending a small smile my way, which reminded me of my mother._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts as I realized everyone was staring at me waiting for me to explain._

_I looked down at the table as I spoke._

"_I'm Jasper's biological sister" I spoke quietly earning a few gasps from around the table._

_I looked up and noticed the expressions of shock which were painted on everyone's faces except for Edward's but I'm guessing that, that has something to do with his talent._

_Emmett suddenly interrupted the silence._

"_Can you tell us what your power is now!" he exclaimed practically bouncing in his seat._

_Edward chuckled almost silently next to me, but I barely noticed as I was dreading bringing my past back up._

_Carlisle noticed my reluctance first_

"_If you would prefer we could tell our stories first" he offered trying to placate me._

_I agreed and the stories started firstly with Carlisle then Esme, to Rosalie who's story made me feel both pity for her and rage towards the disgusting creatures who did that to her._

_Emmet was next and Edward followed closely by Alice and ending with Jasper._

_As soon as jasper's story was finished I was silent, it was as though I couldn't speak I couldn't believe that jasper was taken away from me by Maria. _

_The same Maria that made me fight and gave me my scars, I was thankful that I was able to hide my scars from their sight, in the wars I was able to defend my face easily but that took the concentration away from the rest of my body and resulted in me being severely bitten. Most of my scars were located on my arms and legs but I had a major one across half my torso which was given to me by…him… to help me remind me of him._

_I shuddered mentally at the thought of his pale whit skin…._

_The thoughts and the memories all came flashing back to me at an amazing speed leaving me dizzy...i had to get out of there._

_I stood and made my way to the door ignoring the calls and worried shouts from the Cullen family, my escape was thwarted by jasper gripping hold of my upper arm which I promptly ripped out of his grasp._

"_Where are you going" he asked worriedly_

"_I just need some space…and time" I whispered back not looking him in the eye._

_I didn't want to see him at the moment after all these years believing he had left me and died, and then suddenly found out he was alive (somewhat) and hadn't abandoned me…. It was just too much._

_I sprinted out the door not looking back just begging to God that I could get some peace of mind for a few hours…or days…._

I sighed as I came out of my thoughts even after all this time to think things through I still hadn't come to a decision.

I could pack up and leave

I could stay and with my newly found brother and his family.

As I thought back to the first decision my mind frantically screamed at me to remember Edward.

Edward.

I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel already drawn to him but my body responded with a negative ache at the thought of leaving him so soon after finding him.

The second option seemed so much better all round as I could stay with Edward and maybe hash things out with jasper.

Before I could ponder the subject anymore the doorbell rang.

I sniffed the air quickly before I opened the door and wasn't surprised when I was met with the eager faces of Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Angela Webber.

They were dressed for the warmth even thought the sky was cloudy and looked as though it would rain, I suddenly remembered my promise to go to the beach with them and realized again astonished that I had spent so much time thin king about the Cullen's that I didn't realize it was Saturday.

"Are you ready Bella" Mike exclaimed happily.

I looked down at my clothes and realized I might stand out in a long sleeved top, jacket and thick sturdy jeans.

I looked up at them and smiled apologetically.

"Do you guys mind if I just change quickly I was doing homework and I guess I just lost track of time" I lied with a shrug.

They all agreed and situated themselves in the kitchen as I ran upstairs determined to get changed and keep the Cullen's put of my thoughts for at least today, so I could enjoy myself.

I shrugged into a blue three quarter sleeved top and a thin hoodie and topped it with a pair of skinnies and my converse.

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked like a normal teenager, inconspicous enough, I grinned at the thought and raced downstairs to find Angela and Jessica talking whist Mike and Tyler snooped around in my kitchen.

I cleared my throat and they all turned around to face me, Mike and Tyler had the decency to blush at being caught.

I was slightly relieved that I had hunted on the way home with the Cullen's as I don't think I could've survived the whole day if Mike and Tyler keep messing up and blushing.

10 minutes later…………………

Mike's old sedan pulled to a stop at the car park near the beach, I had already been told that we were supposedly meeting some more people there.

As we got out the car I could smell something funny in the air, it smelt weird like nothing I'd ever smelt before it must have been something on the beach.

I looked around a bit but noticed everyone was waiting to go to the beach so I shrugged the weird scent off and made my way down the beach with everyone else.

We got out of the car and made our way over to the biggest group located round a huge bonfire.

I noticed a few people from school Lauren, Eric and a few other girls and boys who I couldn't remember.

As soon as I got in the vicinity of Lauren she turned a vicious glare on me.

I sighed inwardly the girl was way too shallow.

A few minutes later a group of people were going rock pooling the group consisted of Lauren, Mike and Jessica so I decided that I would go for a walk alone instead of sitting by the fire with people who i didn't know.

As the group went further up the beach i veered left into the woods and sat on an old fallen tree, I sat there thinking about my mother and father and how much I missed them when I smelled that god awful smell again but this time it was stronger and closer.

It smelled of....wet dog? that was weird

Not two seconds after that thought crossed my mind sweltering hands were binding my limbs in place and dragging me into the woods…..

EPOV

Jasper was a mess.

As soon as Bella had left he was torn between pain for breaking his 'promise' and joy that his little sister is still alive.

Carlisle and Esme were worried about Bella's welfare whist Emmett was sulking about not discovering what Bella's power is , Rose was working on her BMW and Alice was having a vision….

Wait. Vision?

I tuned my thoughts in with Alice and saw Bella walking by herself before the vision went black.

Alice's distress must have alerted jasper who came rushing in followed by the family to see what Alice had seen.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked worried that she was hurt. Alice rolled ger eyes.

I laughed inwardly Alice was right he was an over protective fool.

"Bella's missing! i can't see her anymore" she spoke hurriedly

everyone gasped except for Jasper who was frozen, I tried to read his mind but all he was thinking about was Bella.

"I can see Bella walking by herself she looks like she's thinking, I can see her sit down somewhere and then it all goes black" Alice exclaimed

By this time the whole family was worried about Bella's safety because even in this short time period she still managed to make everyone like her and care for her.

"Is she going to be okay? Is she going to die? Oh god what do we do?" Jasper was pacing mumbling to himself.

Alice walked up to him and slapped him on the face.

"Calm down, there isn't anything we can do until I get another vision, just relax" Alice said soothingly.

Alice's reassurance didn't help calm my nerves I already felt some kind of connection with Bella and it worried me the thought of her in danger.

I shivered at the thought and Jasper looked at me he was reading my emotions and finding them funny.

1 hour later………………….

I was ready to bash the door down and go searching for her high and low for Bella and from the gist of Jasper's and Emmett's thoughts I wouldn't be alone.

Jasper stood up suddenly

"That's it, I can't take it anymore my little sister is out there and for all we could know she could be dying so I'm going to look for her!" he exclaimed

Carlisle nodded then and looked to Esme.

"It has been a while, I agree if we send Jasper, Edward and Emmett then maybe ……

Carlisle's sentence was cut off by Alice's gasp and before I could get into her mind the vision was gone.

Alice looked at us and whispered one word that froze us all in our seats.

"Shit!"

**Again sorry for the late update, I've got so many exams coming up it's unbelievable!**

**A 10 hour art exam!! Holy ******

**Well………………….what did you think.**

**You guys know the drill review plz! **

**And remember your reviews help give me inspiration so the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes!**

**R&R**

**xoxo**


	9. Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own anything :(

JPOV

Numb

That was what my body felt like. I couldn't find the strength to stand; I could barely find the strength to think!

My baby sister was alive.

My baby sister was alive.

Edward sighed deeply I knew I was frustrating him thinking the same thing over and over again, but I couldn't help it!

MY BABY SISTER WAS ALIVE!

Edward turned to glare at me. I gave him an apologetic look and turned my thoughts to earlier.

I couldn't believe it as soon as I had gotten back from hunting I had saw my baby sis stood there looking at me like I was a ghost.

I knew I should have been happy because my sister was alive and relatively well like I had always hoped, but all I could think about was that she was a vampire.

Then she started screaming at me telling me I had broken my promise and that she has been all alone, I could feel some of my human memories resurface and remembered the promise I had made her as a child….

_The little girl sat on the porch step glaring out across the fields._

_I sighed as I saw the tear tracks on my little sisters cheeks, I felt my heart ache as I remembered I was the one who had caused them._

_I picked my bags up that were sat at the bottom of the stairs and brought them out onto the porch._

_I could see Bells turn her head slightly in my direction but then looked away just as fast._

_I placed my bags on the steps and went to go sit next to her._

_I sat down and she scooted away from me a bit, I scooted a bit closer and she moved away again._

_I looked down at her, but I couldn't see her face as her hair was hanging in cute little curls round her face._

"_Bells" I whispered "Come on darlin' talk to me" I whispered_

_I placed my hand on her little shoulder but she shrugged it off_

"_You said you'd never leave me" her little voice came out hoarse and gravelly from the tears_

_She looked up at me then with her wide doe eyes, red rimmed with tears._

_Her expression was so heartbreaking I would never be able to forget it._

_I sighed deeply and pulled her small frame into my lap, she flung her arms around my shoulders and buried her face into the crook of my neck, I could feel my neck and shirt start to get wet and I knew that she was crying again._

_I combed my hand through her curly hair and buried my face in it committing the smell to memory._

_Strawberries and freesias._

_She smelled just like home._

"_Bells" I whispered she didn't respond except for a small nod against my shoulder showing she was listening._

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going before, I didn't know I had to go but it's my duty to go fight for you, papa, mama and the rest of the world. You know I wouldn't leave you if I had a choice don't you?" I spoke nudging her shoulder a bit._

"_Yes" she replied quietly_

_She looked up at me again and I watched her eyes roam my face most likely memorizing it, like I had been doing to her for the past two weeks._

_Two weeks ago, I got an envelope in the mail saying that I had been drafted in to protect my country, I couldn't believe it when I first read the letter I think I had read it five times before it finally sank in._

_By that time my mother and father had come downstairs to see what I was doing._

_My father had been overjoyed! He was finally proud of me he kept saying that I was 'doing my country proud', my mother was worried sick she kept smothering me for the next two weeks making sure I ate a lot and had my uniform ready etc…_

_Bells' face popped up into my line of vision and looked like it was going to split in half with the grin she was showing._

_I was immediately wary, I had to leave in ten minutes and ever since she had found out she had been crying her eyes out. I had expected her at this point to have locked herself in her room and never speak to me again for lying to her._

"_what are you grinning at" I said laughing at her_

"_I want you to promise me something" she spoke quickly grinning._

_I was hesitant I didn't want to say yes because she could've asked me to promise her not to leave, but seeing her all happy for the first time in weeks bouncing in my lap happily I knew I would say yes._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I want you to promise that you'll come back to me" she said still grinning._

_Secretly I was happy that she hadn't made me stay here but I was still hesitant because I knew all about the wars and I knew that it was so easy to get yourself killed._

_One minute you could be alive joking about with your team and the next blown to pieces._

_That's what I heard happened to the mad old lady's son who lives in town._

_I shuddered at the mental image of Bella ending up like that and made up my mind._

"_I promise" I whispered to her my voice filled with determination to fulfill my promise._

_She grinned at me happily and stuck her hand out_

"_Pinky swear" she said _

_I stuck my hand out and entwined my little finger in hers marveling at how dainty and small her fingers were._

_I could see the truck come down the drive to take me away to the camp to get ready._

_Bella looked up the noise and turned to face me her eyes wide with fear._

_I could hear my parents running down the stairs to say good bye._

_I stood up quickly with Bella still in my arms; I looked at her again and hugged her close to me _

"_Remember what I promise okay darlin' I promise I'll be back" _

_She sniffed into my shoulder as I set her down on the floor and I smiled at her she smiled back shakily and I knew that she'd be okay till I got back._

_I said a quick bye to my mum and dad and dad had to drag my mother physically from me so I could go._

_As I sat in the truck heading back down the drive I waved back to my family my attention focused on the little girl scrubbing the tears out of her eyes waving at me._

_I smiled tenderly at here expression and waved sending a quick wink in her direction before I was out of sight…_

Damn.

I can't believe I forgot about the promise.

I could feel the sympathy roll off Edward in wave s and knew automatically that he had jus seen what was going on in my head.

I looked around the room Esme was sketching in her book and Carlisle reading from a new medical journal but I could tell from their emotions that they were worried about me.

Emmett was watching a football match and Rosalie was 'primping' her features in her mirror.

Sometimes she was just so vain. Wait. Scratch that I mean all the time.

I could see Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye and aw he was at his piano.

Alice was sat on the seat next to me with her eyes closed trying to see Bella's future.

Bella's future disappeared around an hour ago and we were all worried nobody more than me.

I couldn't help but smile at Alice when I first saw Bella and hugged her I could feel the jealousy practically exploding from Alice when she found out Bella was my sister she was fine with it and was in her words '_totally excited to have a new best friend'._

Five more minutes passed and all I could think about was Bella normally when Alice's visions disappeared it meant the person was dead.

I shuddered at the thought of Bella being taken away from me after I had only just got her back.

I stood up quickly and could feel everyone's eyes on me

"That's it, I can't take it anymore my little sister is out there and for all we could know she could be dying so I'm going to look for her!" I shouted and headed for the door.

Carlisle stood then and spoke quickly

"It has been a while, I agree if we send Jasper, Edward and Emmett then……

I could feel Emmett's excitement about getting out and being able to do something and I could feel the relief in Edward's as well as worry and anxiousness and the list goes on…

I looked up at Edward confused why was he thinking all the things about my sister but he was purposefully looking away from me.

I was about to make my way out the door when Alice's voice stopped me and everyone else in our tracks.

"Shit!"

Esme gasped at her language but couldn't find it in her to say anything as she was too worried about Bella's safety.

Alice darted out the door and into the garden with everyone sprinting behind her.

She stopped just before the edge of the woods and stood there her eyes darting about as if expecting something to come jumping out.

I looked across at my families faces everyone was worried except for Rosalie who was now interested in her nails and Edward was worried as well as frustrated.

I figured it was because Alice was blocking him.

He turned to me then and looked at me with an expression that said '_No' what would ever make you think that?' _his thought were sarcastic.

I was about to reply when I heard a faint rustling from up ahead maybe about two miles away and getting closer.

I could smell the freesias.

Bella! My mind gasped.

The steps as they got closer you could tell were weak and faltering and when Bella limped out from the trees everyone gasped at the sight.

Her clothes were torn and tattered and barely covering the important places, but the most important were the huge tears in her skin from what looked like claws and venom seeping all over the place.

Bella looked up at us all then, barely standing by herself and glared.

"Does someone want to explain to me why I just got attacked by WEREWOLFS!" she said her voice steadily rising towards the end.

No one spoke everyone just stared at her…..

Speechless.

**Sooooooooooooooooooo………….**

**What do you guys think?**

**I would really appreciate you guys reviewing this chapter because I have never done a complete chapter in Jaspers POV and I really like this one.**

**OMG guys has anyone seen the eclipse trailer yet??? If not go on you tube and watch it NOW!!**

**I f anyone wants to let me know what they think about it then tell me in your review.**

**I am personally still upset over the fact that Rachelle Lefevre has been replaced.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas for the story as well**

**I'll try and get the next chappy out by the end of next week**

**R&R**

**XOXO**


	10. Fighting

**A/N: IMPORTANT!! I have a new poll in my profile which is crucial for the next chapter so until that is done I can't update!**

**Enjoy this one and let me know what you think :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

BPOV

The hands that were dragging me further into the woods tightened at the signs of my struggling.

I couldn't believe it nothing should be stronger than me, I am a vampire for Christ's sake!

Unless…..

The stench of rotten food and dog.

Damn. Werewolves.

I kicked at my side and one of my attacker's grip loosened, I then swung my newly freed fist round and punched the second in the face before sprinting blindly in the other direction.

My newly found freedom didn't last as long as I had planned when I heard the splitting of clothes and howling of wolves behind me.

That's weird I thought werewolves could only change on a full moon.

The thought quickly left my mind as I was tackled from the side.

I could feel the animals claws drag down my arm till it could latch onto my wrist.

I spun round and kicked him in the chest and crouched low to the ground ready to attack.

These were probably the only moments I was thankful I knew how to fight, shortly after the wars I ran into a lovely couple named Peter and Charlotte who took pity on me because they had seen all my scars.

I knew not to stay with them long because _they_ would be coming after me soon, but Peter helped me develop my fighting skills.

I loved Peter and Charlotte like my second parents and made a reminder to go see them soon.

The animal that smashed into the tree stood up slowly and shook its head, before turning to face me again.

As soon as it set eyes on me it's fur bristled and it let out an ear splitting howl before charging towards me.

Wolves were easy to kill they acted just like newborns, once the wolf was close enough I pounced on its neck and just before I managed to sink my teeth in I took another hit from my side.

Before I could get back up another wolf came charging into the clearing and got a clean grip on my arm with its teeth, I could feel the bones in my arm stretch and my tendons getting ready to snap.

I picked up my free arm and clocked the animal on the head before it could rip my arm off.

The other wolves descended on me.

_How is this fair fight_ I thought to myself, five on one totally not fair.

I screamed as I felt the numerous teeth bite down on my legs and arms. I could feel old wounds opening.

In my peripheral vision I could see a black wolf enter the clearing and he took one look at us all fighting on the floor at each other's throats and howled angrily.

Automatically all the teeth let go of my limbs and all the wolves backed away from me but kept their guards up and continued growling softly at me.

The black wolf backed away into the woods and came out five minutes later as a human dressed in a pair of denim shorts.

His face was set in an angry frown and his black eyes glared angrily into mine.

I stood up from the ground and nearly fell back down.

I sighed and stood up again the pain that was radiating from my body was nearly crippling; I looked down at myself to try and assess the damage.

I could see a lot of new wounds on my arms and legs and a nasty one on my neck that was literally pouring venom, but still none on my face.

My clothes were ripped and torn and barely covered the essentials but it would have to do for now.

"Why are you here" the guy asked angrily.

Who does he think he is?

"Why am I not allowed here, last time I checked it was a free country!" I said smirking as I noticed him getting angrier.

"You are on OUR SIDE OF THE LINE!" he shouted at me, I noticed his hands start to faintly shake.

I laughed then.

I couldn't help myself, who are these weird people complaining about people crossing their line.

They were acting like three year olds throwing a tantrum.

His hands started shaking more at the sound of my laughter.

"What are you three? Complaining about a silly line! I don't see any line anyway!" I spoke in between fits of laughter.

I could see him look at me curiously for a minute and cock his head to the side.

"What" I snapped "Take a picture it will last longer!"

He shook himself out of his stupor then and frowned at me.

"Your new in Forks aren't you" he said his hands had virtually stopped shaking now.

I looked at him weirdly.

"Yes I'm new I arrived a few days ago, why?" I asked confused at the turn in conversation.

"Do you know the Cullen's" he asked spitting their name in disgust.

"Yes" I frowned when I answered that as my thoughts flitted back to Jasper and surprisingly Edward.

He looked at me confused for a second probably wondering why a vampire was sulking about knowing other vampires.

"Go ask the Cullen's about the treaty" he said and turned around walking further back into the woods.

He turned to look at me one more time

"Don't cross the line again or you won't be so lucky as to make it back alive" he said threateningly before shifting into a wolf and padding away.

The others sneered and growled at me one last time before following whom I thought to be the leader.

I thought back over the conversation and frowned deeply at the thought of having to go back to the Cullen's for information, I didn't want to do that but I'm a very impatient person so better get it over with.

I took one step forward before my body crumpled to the floor in pain and a strangled sound came from my throat.

My body ached; I hadn't been in so much pain since my last encounter with _them_.

Just thinking about _them_ made my angry and gave me the strength to propel my body of the floor.

I looked down at me battered legs and dreaded the run back to the Cullen's house from where I was now it would take me about ten minutes of agonizing pain to make it to their doorstep.

I sighed and started running or limping whatever you call it. I never noticed how many things in the woods that brush against your wounds could hurt you.

I made it to the woods just outside the Cullen's and looked down at myself, I looked worse than before.

My clothes were even more ripped and my wounds had become more pronounced all my scars were noticeable too and I hated the fact that everyone was going to see them.

I viewed my scars as I weakness and that's what they were. They were signs of my failures and how I couldn't defend myself. How weak I was.

I limped the few steps that put me in view of the Cullen home and noticed them all stood there looking at me.

Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice were looking at me worriedly, whilst Carlisle was looking at the injuries I had just received.

Typical doctor.

Jasper looked like he was in as much pain as I wa…. Wait empath of course he was.

I put my shield up and he frowned when he looked at me.

Edward was staring at me with his mouth in an 'o' shape, he looked pained and worried. The reason I don't know why.

The scene in front of me made my angry, Alice was supposed to be physic so why didn't they come and help me instead of stand and wait for me to come back?

I took in a deep unnecessary breath to calm me down which didn't work.

"Does someone want to explain to me why I just got attacked by WEREWOLVES!" my voice became louder towards the end as my anger got the best of me.

Everyone looked at me shocked except for Carlisle who was still looking worriedly at my injuries.

"Bella, would it be alright if we take this inside then I could deal with your injuries as well." Carlisle said still looking worried.

I looked down at myself and frowned I couldn't got to the hospital and I had cleansed my own wounds before but I needed the information and a professional helping me wouldn't hurt would it?

I nodded slowly and we all made our way inside.

"SHIT"I shouted when Carlisle was sorting out my leg.

Esme looked at me and somehow made me feel guilty so I mumbled out a short apology and she smiled brightly at me.

I was sat on one of the sofas in the living room with all the Cullen's sat around me except for Carlisle who was knelt in front of me.

I could feel some body's gaze on my so I looked up from my wounds and found Emmett's wide golden eyes looking at me.

He was practically bouncing in his seat and at that moment reminded me a lot of a pixie vampire who was sat next to my… Jasper on the other side of the room.

I looked at Emmet questionably.

"Can I ask you a question" he said seriously

I nodded my head at him indicating a yes.

"Where did you get all those scars you look like you have more than jasper?" he said sadly

Everyone looked at me closely then and I noticed all their eyes widening slightly at the amount of scars on me.

How can they have not have seen them before? I wondered.

I looked up at them…

Esme had her hand over her mouth looking at m sympathetically and Rose, Emmett and Alice were looking at me sadly.

Carlisle was looking at my scars amazed, Jasper looked pained and I knew that he was probably blaming himself.

I looked at Edward prepared to see the pity in his eyes or looking at my scars but he was looking at me.

His golden eyes staring straight into mine as if he could see into my soul, he looked like he wanted to cry, like my pain was his pain.

I looked away from him breaking the connection and looked back at Emmett who was now waiting for the answer.

"I've had to defend myself a lot" was all I said.

Everyone looked at me confused and even more intrigued so I changed the subject.

"Can someone explain to me what 'the line' Is and what a 'treaty 'is?"

Carlisle looked up at me then and went into a detailed explanation about the Cullen's made a treaty with the wolf's ancestors that they would not hunt on their land and wouldn't kill humans.

I sat there for a moment when he had finished taking it all in before asking a question.

"So their shape shifters not wolves?" I said trying to figure it out in my head.

Carlisle nodded his head at me just as he finished with my neck.

"Oh well that explains it then, I thought werewolves looked different" I said as I stretched and my body felt a hundred times better.

When I looked at everyone again most of them looked confused except for Edward who was looking at me dazed and Jasper who was looking at Edward hatefully.

Alice was bouncing in her seat again and once I looked at her she bounded away from jasper's arms and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay, I couldn't see anything I was so worried" she sounded close to tears.

I immediately felt guilty about my thoughts earlier, and patted her head hesitantly wondering if I was making a difference.

"What do you mean you couldn't see?" I asked her confused.

"I can't see the shape shifters it's so frustrating sometimes" she said angrily and stomped her foot down adding to the effect.

She looked up at me then and frowned before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the stairs.

She turned round to face everyone before we ascended the stairs.

"I'm getting Bella dressed and then you can ask you questions" she said looking pointedly at Emmett.

Who looked crestfallen at her words before Rosalie kissed him and he cheered up like a little puppy.

Alice dragged me up the stairs into her room and to the closet which scarred me for life.

Alice's closet was like another room and was brimming with shoes and scarf's etc…

She looked at me again and gave the once over before her eyes blanked out a bit.

She came out of her trance a minute later and danced down the racks mumbling….

"Blue…..definitely….he'll…..love…..so cute!"

I sighed and sat down on her bed waiting for her to finish.

She came back five minutes later holding a fitted blue top and some skinny black jeans with matching pumps.

She shoved them in my face and pointed to the bathroom, I sighed and hung my head as I made my way to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror and immediately noticed my newest scar.

A line about ten inches went from just underneath my ear all the way down to my collarbone.

I shook my head at my image before changing into the clothes which fit perfectly.

When I was done I redid my hair into a new ponytail so it looked less messy.

I unlocked the bathroom and no sooner as I had stepped out the door Alice was right next to me dragging me back down the stairs.

I sat in the same seat as before but this time Edward was sat next to me and everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"I think it's time to tell your story now Bella" Carlisle said calmly.

I sighed and looked down at my lap.

Was I ready to tell my story; was I ready to relive my demons?

I felt a hand cover mine and I looked up into Edward's eyes, he looked at me like he believed in me.

I looked down one more time steeling myself from the pain I was about unleash.

"It was after the funeral….."

**Ohhh cliffy!**

**I'm so excited to write the next chapter where Bella's past is revealed *squeals girlishly***

**Ok now about Bella's past if anyone wants anything to have happened to Bella, let me know and I have a new poll in my profile that is very important for the next chapter so until that is done the next chappy will have to wait :(**

**Review and tell me what you think, ten reviews and the chappy will be up sooner.**

**xoxo**


	11. The Truth

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Alright guys I have finally found my muse :) I think that game of hide and seek has gone on for a teeny bit too long.**

**One quick note for you guys, I'm not feeling very inspired lately and that is due to the amount of reviews. Currently this story has 21,484 hits! And sadly only 139 reviews.**

**Now I for one can see a humongous difference between the two, so since I have finally got my mojo back, I will be starting the next chapter straight away, BUT…I will not post it until we get to 200 reviews. So that means that we need 61 reviews for this chapter! I know this is a hard task, but from the amount of people who view this story and add it to their alerts, it takes barely a minute just to maybe put a few words like 'good chapter' or 'update soon please'. I accept anonymous reviews so as soon as the review bar hits 200 hail the next chapter :)**

**He he, okay after my little rant above I guess there is only one thing left to say…Enjoy this chapter XD.**

Chapter 11

Previously;

_I felt a hand cover mine and I looked up into Edward's eyes, he looked at me like he believed In me._

_I looked down one more time steeling myself for the pain I was about to unleash._

"_It was after the funeral…"_

BPOV

I took a deep breath, _god this was so hard _and let the air out slowly.

I could feel both the anticipation and tension in the room, it made me nervous.

I glanced up quickly to find everyone's eyes solely on me.

"Erm…Just before I start…could you guys...Erm let me say this all at once without interrupting…because I don't think I can say this again" I whispered.

The Cullen's nodded their heads respectfully.

"Well it was after the funeral, and I was paying my respects as you do when I noticed this pale figure at the edge of the woods, one second she was fifty meters away and then she was right in front of me…it was impossible, she said she was called Maria…"

I heard a sharp intake of breath, but I didn't look up or acknowledge it.

"…and then before I could figure things out, strong, cold arms were wrapped around me and I was burning. I woke up a few days later in a dark room with no idea where I was.

Maria kept harassing me and persuading me to go outside and I didn't understand what she was saying, she just kept telling me that it was time for me to 'join the others'.

I think she eventually got sick of me saying no to her, because she dragged me outside and I ended up right in the middle of the Southern Wars."

"Is that where you got all your scars from?" Emmett blurted out before noticing his mistake and slapping his palm over his mouth, grinning sheepishly.

Everyone shook their heads at him, but I chuckled lowly it was so like Emmett.

I nodded my head.

"Yes Emmett, that's where _most_ of my scars are from"

Emmett looked like he was about to ask another question, but Rosalie thankfully placed her hand over his mouth and smiled at me encouragingly.

I nodded my thanks before continuing.

"…I remember not wanting to fight, but my instincts kicking in and I was in the middle of the carnage when The Volturi arrived. I didn't know who they were at that time, just that apparently they were very important. Maria fled before they arrived which no one other than me seemed to realize.

I remember being confused at how they knew everything the moment they arrived and it wasn't till later that I figured out they were special and that vampires could have powers. I realized what was happening and I fled before they could destroy me…there was a little erm…problem with me and one of the guard but that will be easier to explain later"

I said to the Cullens.

"so, after I had fled I ran for days, I had nowhere to go and I was alone, I had figured out that I was a vampire, but I didn't want to kill humans! The idea repulsed me so I tried to stick to the forests and the woods and it worked until I ran into some vampires.

Naturally my instincts kicked in again, until I noticed the strange golden hue of their eyes, I could see the sympathy and pity they felt for me and they introduced themselves as Peter and Charlotte and offered me a place with them.

I was so thankful, I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for fifteen years and I came to love them as second parents. They taught me how to hunt animals instead of humans and Peter was the one to finally figure out what my power was."

I spoke grinning at the reminder of Peter's shocked face in my head.

I could see the question in almost every one of the Cullen's eyes _what is your power?_

"I'm guessing you guys want to know what I can do?"

Everyone nodded eagerly and I could see the speculation in Carlisle's eyes and the excitement in Emmett's.

"I'm a shield." I spoke proudly.

Emmett visibly deflated.

"What! Come on Bells I thought you'd have some super power like Flying or Lightning bolts from your hands!"

We all looked at Emmett silently questioning his sanity.

"Well my shield is a little bit more advanced than the average one" I chuckled.

Carlisle's eyebrows rose in anticipation and he leaned forward excitedly to the delight of Esme who laughed at his antics.

"Well for Carlisle's sake I better get on with it" I laughed and everyone else joined in the tension literally draining from the room.

"My shield is both a physical and a mental one; I can stop both mental and physical attacks."

"And how does that work exactly Bella" Carlisle questioned.

"Would it be better if I showed you guys?"

Everyone nodded, and Emmett was physically vibrating in his seat just like Alice.

"Oooh, can I help? Please, let me help Bells!" Emmett begged

I nodded chuckling, seeing as though I actually needed a guinea pig to test my powers on.

I stood up from the couch I was sat on and moved across the room into a more open space, as my hand released Edward's the strangest feeling went through my body, for the first time in a long time I felt empty and a longing to hold his hand again and to be near him…weird.

"Okay Emmett" I said when we were both out of the way from any valuables or furniture "Attack me"

Emmett looked at me in disbelief

"No offense Bells, but I will crush you" he said, obviously proud of his 'strength'.

"It will be okay Emmett, seriously _you_ can't hurt _her_!" Alice said barely containing her giggles.

Emmett looked between me and Alice for a few seconds before shrugging and racing towards me.

I could see out of the corner of my eye everyone visibly tense, except Alice, I could feel my dead heart warm at the obvious care they felt for me without even knowing me for that long.

My attention was drawn back to Emmett as he ran head first into my shield and went flying backwards landing on his bum shocked.

The look on his face made me laugh so hard that if I was still human I would have tears running down my face and I would have been gasping for breath, the rest of the Cullen's joined in my laughter whilst Emmet continued to just sit there looking at me like I was the Eiffel Tower.

He finally shook himself out of his shock induced state and grinned at me.

"Bella how does the mental side of your shield work?" Carlisle questioned me once again.

I sat back down, not needing to be stood anymore and Emmett followed my lead by sitting back down next to Rosalie.

"Well, basically any power that affects people mentally, like Edward's mind reading doesn't affect me. Alice and Jasper's powers still work on me because I haven't blocked them yet."

"Fascinating" Carlisle murmured quietly.

I stiffened at the word.

"That's not the first time someone's said that" I spoke darkly.

Carlisle immediately looked apologetic, but I waved his concerns off not wanting anyone stepping on egg shells around me forever.

"I better get on with the rest of the story eh?" I questioned lightly, trying to keep the good mood but failing instantly.

"Well eventually I got tired of living with Peter and Charlotte, I knew that they liked me living with them but I felt like a burden all the time. So I left and started travelling, and eventually after some time ended up in Italy.

Peter and Charlotte never specifically said where the Volturi resided; they only let me know that they lived in Italy and to be careful, so me with all my luck decided to go to Volterra, a random place I picked and soon enough I found out the Volturi lived there.

I was found by Felix and Jane and was asked…well no...more like told to go to the Volturi for some reason.

The reason was pretty clear when I ran into…Caius again" I shuddered at his name, a feeling of disgust coursing through my body.

I didn't have to look up to see that The Cullen's were shocked with my comment.

"Did you guys know that the Volturi have special restraints for vampires!" I exclaimed chuckling humorlessly.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Edward and Carlisle looking at me concerned.

"Well I followed Felix and Jane back to the castle, where they proceeded to let Aro know that I had arrived. Apparently Caius recognized me from before and had let Aro know.

Aro of course was intrigued with my power and offered me a place with The Volturi, I declined immediately but Caius didn't like that

"_Ahhh Isabella, I am terribly sorry we kept you waiting" Aro said, his tone disregarding what he just spoke._

"_We have encountered a slight problem though, we respect your wishes for not becoming a part of our guard, but as it seems Caius has become quite enamored with you." He replied with a slight smile._

"_Due to this occurrence, you are to stay with us for the rest of eternity as Caius's mate."_

_I was in shock, what was happening? My mind was spinning…never leaving?...Caius's mate?... _

_I felt the panic well up within me and my instincts kicked into action _fight or flight?

_My body answered the question, when my legs propelled me towards the huge, hand carved doors at the entrance._

_I could hear the uproar behind me and the sound of heavy footsteps pounding against the cold, damp stone floor._

_My escape was ruined just as I hit the elevator, if I had known back then that there was a secret stairway which I could have used I would probably have gotten free._

"...So from that point I spent over fifty years with The Volturi, being kept as a hostage and tortured daily. I finally broke free with an excuse for a hunt. I still managed to keep my vegetarian diet, but Aro always had someone accompany me so that I didn't run away.

This day I escaped he had one of his new guards watching over me, he was pretty weak nothing special after I was finished with him I raced off and was on a plane to New York within the hour."

I looked up at the rest of the Cullen's and found them all staring at me in shock, I could see the pain and horror clearly on Jasper's face, which I didn't understand none of this was his fault.

I mean he broke his promise and left me, but it wasn't his fault I was changed and went through all that I did.

The silence was deafening and it eventually became uncomfortable, I started fidgeting.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I gratefully sunk into Esme's embrace, I hadn't had a mother figure around for a while so I made a quick mental note to go visit Peter and Charlotte soon.

"You poor dear." Esme said stroking my head soothingly.

And we all lapsed into silence once again.

"Well this is depressing" Emmett commented a few minutes later.

I laughed at his bluntness.

"So Bella, you are kind of strong am I right?" Emmett hinted.

"Yes I suppose I am" I answered him suspiciously

"Do you think that maybe we could have a little test of strength and ability" Emmett hinted slyly.

I smirked at Emmett

"Are you sure you want to, because I am stronger than you" I replied.

Emmett laughed, well not really laughed he bellowed and the house frame literally shook due to the weight of his laugh.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"Sorry mom, now come on Bells, lets test your 'supposed' strength" he said raising his fingers and curling them slightly when he said the word supposed.

I grinned at him and stood to follow him outside.

"So I say we have a little competition between me and you. What do ya' think Bells?" Emmett questioned.

I nodded giving Emmett free reign over his little competition, I wasn't going to be the one to ruin his fun, he may aswell enjoy thinking he is the strongest…for now.

"Ok so what do you want to do first, a race or…an arm wrestle?"

My mind immediately jumped for a race, I loved running.

As a human I was a klutz. Literally. I tripped over anything and everything so running was never a possibility, but once I became a vampire running became one of my favorite pastimes and it helped calm and relax me.

"Race" I said confidently

Emmett grinned.

"I'll be the judge" Carlisle offered.

"Where are we running to?" I questioned and everyone laughed knowing Emmett would forget to ask a question like that.

"How about you both race to Seattle and back and we'll see what happens…on three" Carlisle replied.

I smiled and nodded and me and Emmett both stood next to each other.

…..3

Emmett turned and grinned cockily at me.

…2

"Good luck Bells….you'll need it" he said and I smirked at him.

…1

We were off, automatically I was in front of Emmett and I ran as fast as I could, enjoying the breeze against my skin and the sound of the wind and the birds chirping in my ears.

I could almost taste the fresh air on my tongue and the soft leaves and bushes brushing against me felt amazing.

I reached the border of Seattle and turned round deciding to stop off for a quick hunt on the way home, already knowing that Emmett was miles behind me.

I found a medium sized grizzly and took it down, relishing in the taste of the blood flowing down my throat.

I jogged the last few miles and reached the Cullen's house with plenty of time to spare.

Everyone was looking at me in shock except for Alice who was grinning, probably because she had already seen this outcome.

"Bella!...that was very, very fast" Carlisle whispered in shock "I think that you were faster than Edward!"

"Well I could have been faster, but I stopped off on the way back for a quick hunt" I said.

Carlisle's mouth dropped open as well as everyone else's at my answer.

Not two seconds later Emmett came bursting through the forestry, resentment clear on his face and I couldn't help but giggle at the pout on his face.

"I didn't know you were that slow Emmett" I commented lightly as everyone tried to muffle their laughter behind their hands.

"Yeah Emmett, you were that slow little Bella here had to stop off and take down a bear on the way back and she still beat you!" Alice exclaimed laughing.

"Oh now you've done it Bella, first you beat me and then you practically steal my favorite food! Oh it's on, get over here and show me your muscle" Emmett shouted as he stomped off towards a big boulder, large enough for an arm wrestling match.

I sat down opposite Emmet, who signaled Carlisle to count down again.

"Wait!" I said "What do I get if I win?" I asked directing my question to Emmett.

"Erm well…if I win…You have to be my slave for a week!" he said laughing.

"Ok then, if I win I get your jeep" I said smirking inwardly at the horrified expression on Emmett's face.

"What's that Emmett? You want to back out, are you scared you'll lose?" I taunted him.

Emmett glared at me and signaled Carlisle to count down.

"Okay guys on three again…"

…..3

"Your going down Bells" Emmett grinned his confidence back full force

…..2

"You wish Emmett, I hope you said you goodbyes to you jeep, I was thinking maybe a nice pink coating to make it…POP!" I smiled as Emmett snarled.

….1

I'll admit that I was a tiny bit afraid, I mean come on!

Emmett's bulging muscles.

Check.

Huge, strong hands that could he crush me with.

Check

Menacing smirk on his face.

Check

Emmett was probably double my height and at least triple my weight, so I was expecting to maybe feel my arm being yanked off or feel Emmett slamming my hand into the boulder.

But I felt neither.

All I felt was a feather light touch, like a feather was being pressed up against my hand.

I guess Emmett wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

I could see the muscles in Emmett's arm tense and strain as he pushed with all his might, but my muscles stayed relaxed, I could see Emmett's face twist with confusion and shock and then determination flittered over his features as he tried to put more pressure on my hand, but it didn't work.

I could see the Cullen's watching me open-mouthed and surprised, Alice even though she had seen this coming still looked a bit shocked at my obvious ease of Emmett's strength.

It was getting a bit boring, so I flexed my muscles and pushed Emmett's hand back an inch, I giggled inwardly at the utter frustration on his face and decided to put him out of his misery.

"You better hand me them keys" I said sweetly and smashed his arm into the boulder.

Emmet groaned in despair.

"One more time" he said defiantly

"Emmett" Alice said exasperatedly

"No, it's okay Alice one more time today…Carlisle" I said now more confident in my strength.

He smiled and nodded.

….3

Emmett didn't taunt me this time, his concentration was focused solely on my hand

….2

Maybe I should just slam his hand down straight away? I wondered

…..1

My grip on Emmett's hand tightened and before he could start pushing I put the pressure on his palm and slammed his hand down for the second time.

I think I used a little too much strength as I smashed his hand straight through the boulder, creating a fissure and causing a chunk or two of it to split off and land on Emmett's foot.

Emmett cursed loudly, ignoring Esme's complaint and launched the broken, jagged piece of rock across the river into the trees.

I could hear the Cullen's behind me chuckling and laughing at Emmett's reaction, he turned to glare at me but his scary exterior was marred by the pout covering his face.

"You' he said pointing at me, I chocked back my laughter.

"Rematch tomorrow" he growled

I couldn't control my laughter then.

"Emmett, I'm not a newborn you know, this is how strong I am, it's not going to wear off!" I giggled

Emmett growled…

"Tomorrow" he snarled before charging back into the house with a chuckling Rose at his tail.

We all eventually started drifting inside and as I was making my way inside I felt a familiar hand wrap around my arm.

I turned around and found myself eye to eye with my Jasper.

"Can we…erm…go for a walk? I think we need to erm…Talk about some things" he suggested hesitantly

I could feel my insides twist and turn in response and the nervousness rise in my throat.

I took a quick glance back at the house just in case thing went wrong I wanted to commit it to memory, before turning back round and facing Jasper.

I nodded slowly and he smiled slightly before nodding his head towards a trail by the side of the house.

I caught his drift and slowed my pace to follow him, deeper into the woods.

After around ten minutes of running we came to a stop. It was dark and damp in the woods and I could feel the despair settle in my chest.

What if Jasper was here to tell me to go away?

To leave his life, to tell me that he has a new life that doesn't have any room for me.

What if he was going to say that he hated me?

That thought sent panic through my system.

Where would I go?

What would I do?

I would end up being alone again.

Alone. I could feel my dead heart screaming and crying out at that thought.

To have my brother and this chance at a new family being taken away for me so soon after I had been given it.

Jasper walked over to a boulder and sat down on it, looking at me speculatively.

Maybe I should I have said my goodbyes to the Cullen's…

**So that's it guys, the next chapter will be the long awaited brother/sister talk.**

**I hope the big chapter has satisfied you guys and remember we need 61 reviews for this chapter to reach the 200 mark AND...for the net chapter to some up ;)**

**:)**

**xoxo**

**-GreenEyes555**


	12. Forgive & Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot :)**

**BPOV**

The boulder I was currently sat on felt hard and damp and did nothing to help my depleting confidence in returning to the Cullens.

A quick glance up at my brother opposite me showed that he still had no intention of speaking. We had been sat out here in the wilderness for at least five hours now, with no one speaking. To be honest it was getting on my nerves now.

If he wanted to tell me he had a new life and I had no part in it anymore, why didn't he just get it over with?

I could feel my anger and nerves bubbling to a climax.

A throat clearing brought me out of my inner musings, and I looked up in surprise to see a sheepish Jasper rubbing the back of his neck as he contemplated what to say.

"I guess sorry just doesn't cover it, huh?" he murmured looking across at me regretfully.

I could feel the confusion and surprise in my system, _what was he apologizing for?_

"I broke my promise Bells. I didn't mean to I swear…it's just that when I was changed I couldn't risk coming back to see you. It would have killed me if I came back and couldn't control myself around you"

"So you couldn't even pick up a pen and write me a letter then?" I exclaimed my anger taking over.

"I guess I should start from the beginning" he sighed.

"When Maria changed me, she made it physically and mentally impossible for me to have any contact with anyone outside the wars and the army she was creating. Over time I am sad to say my role consumed me…I became used to my job. She gave me the newborns, I trained them and then she set them free to fight for her."

He looked down ashamed.

"…One night she asked me to terminate a newborn, apparently he wasn't…co-operating to her standards, I was used to her orders by then and agreed but when I saw who she wanted me to destroy I couldn't. He was only a child, barely fifteen…I felt so weak that night. I let him go and took one of the newborns that was already dead and burned the body telling Maria it was the boy."

Even though I was angry at my brother, he was still my own flesh and blood and my heart went out to him. I edged off the boulder I was on and made my way silently across to him holding his hand between my own.

He looked up at me smiling gratefully and squeezed my hand back thankfully.

"I had to admit hearing you talk about Peter and Charlotte taking you, made me feel a lot better" he admitted after a few minutes of silence.

I looked at him confused. Again.

I didn't like being confused, and he knew that as he smirked when he felt my confusion.

"Peter and Charlotte were the two people I took with me when I escaped" he said smirking again when I gasped.

"Yes, when I was changed Peter became a brother of some sorts to me and we grew close, and when I realized that Maria was wrong and that I was going to escape I knew that I couldn't leave them behind".

Silence descended upon us again.

I finally knew now why Jasper didn't come back and some part of me finally felt relieved and glad that I could finally put that betrayal behind me.

Although the dark thoughts still lingered in the back of my mind and the question still remained; _did Jasper still want me to be around or has he moved on?_

I opened my mouth to ask him but no sound came out, the nerves that had been brewing deep in my belly had bubbled up into my throat rendering me speechless.

Jasper looked over at me, one eyebrow cocked waiting for me to speak.

"I…erm I well…I was-um…wondering if…if you still wanted me to…um stick around?" I questioned hesitantly.

He looked at me shocked his eyes widening in horror.

My shoulders slumped; he was obviously horrified at the prospect of me sticking around ruining his new life. I tried to shake off the hurt but it stung too deep.

I could feel the familiar burning behind my eyes indicating that if I was still human I would be crying, I knew I should have said goodbye to the Cullens before I came. I don't think I could handle going back to say goodbye to have to leave again.

I slipped off the boulder feeling somewhat heavier then when I'd arrived, meanwhile in the back of my mind I was making contingency plans I could go back to stay with Peter and Charlotte for a while…but I would probably cramp their style and they needed some time on their own.

…so I guess I was going to be flying solo then. Alone. Again.

I looked up at Jasper who hadn't moved or said anything to stop me since I'd spoken…so I guess it's goodbye then.

"Tell Esme and the rest of the Cullens thank you for their hospitality" I managed to choke out before turning on my heel and sprinting away into the darkness and the loneliness that I would have to become accustomed to again.

"WAIT!" I heard Jasper's voice call out desperately behind me.

My steps faltered just enough for Jasper to catch up to me and gather me up in his arms his body shaking with what seemed like…sobs?

The desperate keening sounds coming from his made me look up at him concerned and worried about him, _was he in pain?_

"No, please no" He murmured over and over again, his grip on me tightening.

I slipped my hand out from his embrace and soothingly scratched his hair trying to calm him like I used to when we were younger.

Eventually after some time, his breathing evened out and his grip on me loosened, but his head stayed resting between the junction at my neck and shoulder.

His voice sounded weak and gravelly when he finally spoke.

"Please Bells…please don't leave. I don't think I could take being apart from you again. I love you" he whispered brokenly staring up at me with heartbroken eyes.

My heart swelled with hope as I continued to look at him.

"So, that means you want me to stay?" I whispered hesitantly, not getting my hopes up too high.

"Yes!" he chuckled amused, grinning at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So what do you say to going back now, I'm sure their all worried about us" he grinned and I grinned too with the way he spoke insinuating that the family would be worried about me as well.

He let go of me until it was just our hands swinging between us as we walked back towards the Cullen household.

I was practically skipping I was that happy, I had a family again; I wouldn't have to be alone!

Jasper looked down at me smiling affectionately, my happy mood obviously catching on.

I stopped Jasper when we were a few hundred meters away from the Cullen house, and he looked down at me confused at my sudden stop.

I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I forgive you Jasper"

His smile was instantaneous, and lit up his whole face, as he reached down and picked me up twirling me round like we used to when we were younger.

He was laughing and I was giggling loudly and for the first time in a very, very long time I was finally happy.

**Hi Guys, remember me? **

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but Happy New Year guys :)**

**And hopefully the updates will be coming quicker **

**R&R**

**-GreenEyes555**

**xoxo**


End file.
